


goodbye, friend of mine

by purugly



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, F/F, For the most part, Short & Not So Sweet, Unrequited Love, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purugly/pseuds/purugly
Summary: "I'm sorry."(neeko confesses. nidalee doesn't know what to do.)





	goodbye, friend of mine

For a long time, she won’t look at Neeko. She can’t.

When she finally does, it hurts.

“Neeko,” she says, sighing softly, “there will be other girls. Better than me. Better for you.”

Neeko doesn’t have a reaction at first. But Nidalee can pinpoint the exact moment that the words hit her.

“So that means. . . Nidalee doesn’t. . . love Neeko?”

She closes her eyes. “I love you, but not in the way you want me to.”

When Nidalee opens her eyes to see Neeko’s hurt expression, she wishes things could be different.

She reaches out to touch her face. “I’m so sorry, sweet girl. I wish I could say that one day, I’ll feel for you like you feel for me. But I can’t guarantee you that.”

Neeko’s lip begins to tremble. Nidalee knows she’s trying hard not to cry, but she feels something wet hit her hand nonetheless.

She brushes her thumb under her eye. “I’m sorry.”

Neeko shakes her head. “It will be okay. Neeko be okay. But Neeko sad right now. Need some time alone before leaving on my journey.”

The choke in her voice makes Nidalee’s chest hurt.

 

“So I guess this is goodbye,” Nidalee says.

Neeko nods, unusually quiet.

Nidalee takes her head in her hands and presses her lips to her forehead.

“As a blessing. Until we meet again, sweet girl. Be safe.”

The chameleon girl’s face flushes. “Th – thank you, Nidalee.” She begins to walk away, but then turns around one last time. “Good-bye, friend of mine. Until we meet again.”

Nidalee waves. “Goodbye, Neeko.”

She’ll never admit it to another living soul, but she feels tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

_Should I have told her?_

_No, I wouldn’t want to play with her heart like that. Not after I told her I didn’t feel that way._

_She’s better off not knowing._

_I hope I see her again. I’m going to miss her terribly._

Nidalee decides to stop thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so short. something sweeter may be coming up soon if i can get past my writer's block.


End file.
